


Worth the Wait

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Worth the Wait

Title: Worth the Wait   
Author: Geekgrrllurking   
Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.   
Fandom: Once Upon A Time   
Pairing: Swan Queen Emma/Regina   
Rating: R   
Prompt: Moan   
AN: Part of my [smut 69 table challenge](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/186818.html).

  
  
You want her, all of her, So much so you are tense with anticipation, perspiration thick on your skin, desire coiled in your belly, tight and demanding.

And yet you wait.  

You wait for her. You know, deep down inside that if you work hard enough, tease and cajole just long enough, and simply _trust_ in her, then and only then, will you hear it.

Regina inhales, sharp and hard, her body bucking and rubbing along your flesh. You pant and hold on for dear life, your body pulsing liquid fire through your veins. Your armour has been shattered into a million pieces and your heart followed not long after that. Just your soul is left to be taken, claimed.

And so, you wait.

Patience is a virtue that you had no clue you possessed until you found yourself here, in her bed, in her arms. Is it patience or simply fate, a fate you both struggle against and yet unable to sever. You close your eyes, not wanting to think, just wanting to feel, to take her as your own, as you nuzzle along her tender flesh. 

_ ‘Everything in its own time, my dear _ .’ You hear her words as if spoken, as if she has taken up residence in your mind.

Perhaps she has, in your mind, body and soul. 

Damn her.

You shiver at the thought, before slowly dipping your head intent on pressing once again against her stiff clit. You may be hers, but that also means that she is yours. You can almost live with that deal with the devil. 

You breathe against her need, and she shifts beneath you and yet you hesitate, her body ripe and ready for the taking, but you will not go further until you hear it. A growl of frustration fills the air and you wonder for a moment if it is you or is it her?

Regardless, you make her wait.

And then, you know it is inevitable.

Regina ’s eyes flutter open and for a long moment there is silence except for the thunder of your hearts beating together. And then she smiles, desperate and rough and so damn sexy, your heart practically beats out of your chest.

“Emma…”  Regina moans, darkly into the night. You grin, knowing you can withhold her nothing, and you take her as your own.

God help your soul.

And for now, it is enough.    
  



End file.
